poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Mushu/At the Moo-Shung Camp
This is how meeting Mushu and at the Moo-Shung Camp goes in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. see Ryan and the gang with Khan watching Mulan Mulan: Okay. Okay, how about this: a deep voice Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough. with the sword, dropping it to the ground rolls with laughter then gets hit by a shoe Mulan: I'm working on it! Ryan F-Freeman: I like that thing you're working on, Mulan. Mulan: Thanks. Meg Griffin: I hope this armor I am wearing is cool. Check this one. her man voice Hello, partner. You joining the army as well? Oh, I can see you got a sword. I got one too. They are great. out Frollo's sword Ryan F-Freeman: surprised Wow. Nice one on the man voice, Meg. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. When did Meg learn to talk like a man, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I taught her that, Matau. Mulan: Oh, who am I fooling. Ryan F-Freeman: It would take a miracle to get to the army, Mulan. Mushu: as a shadow on a big rock, surrounded by smoke and fire Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say "Aaah!" Ryan, Mulan and the gang: AUGHH!!! Mushu: That's close enough! Mulan: A ghost. Meg Griffin: I think so. Mushu: Get ready, Mulan, your seventeenth halation is at hand, for I have beeen sent by your Ancestors...glances down at Crickee, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head and kicks him. ..to guide you through your masqurade. Cri-Kee C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work for me. Mulan So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death. Evil Anna: gulps I got what he means. Orla Ryan: If you know Mulan, who are you? Mushu: Who am I? Who am I?! I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the plesureable, the indestructible Mushu. stare at the tiny dragon for a moment Mushu: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? immediately steps all over Mushu, but Mulan stops Khan Sci-Ryan: Is he okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Mulan: My ancestors sent a lizard to help me? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess. He is a lizard. Mushu: Hey, dragon. Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. hisses Evil Ryan: Got us there. Sci-Ryan: You look... Umm. Mushu: Intimidating? Awe-inspiring? Mulan: Tiny! Mushu: Of course! I'm travel-size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright. tries to chomp Mushu Bertram T. Monkey: Down, Bessy. Mushu: Thank you. Mulan My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. gasps and Mulan slaps Mushu Mulan: All right. That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis.. Mulan: Mushu's mouth Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. Meg Griffin: Same here. Evil Anna: Did he call Khan a cow? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Even though he didn't know that Khan is a horse. Like Shining and Cadence here. Mushu: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that? nods Meg Griffin: Maybe we could introduce ourselves, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Mushu. Names Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau. And that's Crash, Evil Ryan, Bertram, Shining Armor and some others we know. Mushu: Nice to meet ya, Ryan and Friends. And.. who is that boy with you? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. That's... Uhh.... Shi La Won: Shilintino. But, I'm Shi La in disguise. Ryan F-Freeman: Why Shilintino, Marco? Marco Polo: It's what we came up when we're with the Knights of the Green Clover. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Cody Fairbrother: Let's go with that. Mushu: You got that right with this Shi La girl, Cody. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags. Khan Let's move it heifer! Sean Ryan: Let's do this. gang sets off. At the Moo-Shung Camp Matau T. Monkey: This is going to be easy. Crash Bandicoot: I know. Shi La could do her man walk with Ryan's mom and Meg, mate. Mushu: Yeah. Mulan Okay, this is it! Time to show them your man-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut! Two, three, break that bone, two, three and work it! Meg Griffin: We could follow them. pass men trimming thier toenails and picking thier noses Mushu: Beautiful, isn't it? Mulan: They're disgusting. Orla Ryan: And gross. Mushu: No, they're men. And you're gonna have to act just like them. Matau T. Monkey: Same thing for Shi La, Evil Anna and some of our female members. So pay attention. Recruit: Look! This tattoo will protect me from harm! Yao: Hmmm. the recruit Ling: laughs I hope you can get your money back! Mulan: I don't think I can do this. Shi La Won: Same for us. Evil Ryan: It's all attitude, guys. Mushu: He's right. Act tough, like this guy here! Yao: spits What are you looking at? Mushu: Punch him. That's how men say hello. punches Yao; he slams to Chien Po Chien Po: Oh, Yao! You've made a friend! Meg Griffin: to Mulan Nice one. Mushu: Now slap him on the behind. They like that. slaps Yao Yao: Woo hoo. Ryan F-Freeman: giggles Yao: I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy. Chien Po: up Yao Yao, relax and chant with me. Yao: Eerrrgh.. Chien Po: Nanuami tofu dah.. Yao: Nonanuamitofudah.. Chien Po: Feel better? Yao: Yeah. Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy. Sci-Ryan and Mushu: Chicken boy?! Mushu: Say that to my face, you limp noodle! Yao: Rraaaagh! Mulan ducks and Yao punches Ling three times Marco Polo: Ooh. That's gonna hurt. Yao: Oh, sorry Ling. Hey! down to catch Mulan from crawling away Ling: You're dead! him into Chien Po, then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting, with Chien Po swiping to get them off. Mulan scrambles away. Meg Griffin: We could follow him, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Right behind you. and the gang follow Mulan Ling: Oh, there he goes! Ernest Penfold: Oh crumbs, Ryan. Here they come! three chase Mulan and the others through a tent then Ling and Yao stop at the end of the food line. Chein Po stops and knocks everyone over like dominoes and finally the pot turns over Matau T. Monkey: Score one for the boys back home! Queen Ryanara: You said it, Matau. men gets up and advances on Mulan and our heroes Mulan: Hey, guys.. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyone for tennis? The captain's tent Genreal: The Huns have struck here, here and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Chow Pass and stop Shan Yu before he destroys this village. Chi Fu: Excellent strategy, sir! I do love surprises. General: Li Shang You will stay and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu thinks you're ready, you will join us... Captain. Li Shang: Captain? Chi Fu: Oh! That is an enormous responsibility, General! Perhaps a soldier with more experience? General: Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques... an impressive military linuage... I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job. Li Shang: Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is... I mean.. Yes, sir. General: Very good, then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks. Chi Fu: And believe me, I won't leave anything out. two leave the tent Li Shang: Captain Li Shang. Leader of China's finest troops. No. The greatest troops of all time. step outside the tent to see men fighting Chi Fu: Most impressive. General: Good luck, Captain! Yah! off, followers by two lines of soldiers on horses Li Shang: Good luck.... Father. Chi Fu: Day one. Li Shang: Soldiers! soldiers stopped fighting then separate, revealing a cowering Mulan Soldiers: He started it! Ryan F-Freeman: mind Play it cool, Ryan. Li Shang: Mulan I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp. Mulan: Sorry... her deep voice I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know how it is when you get those manly urges. Just gotta kill something... Fix things... A cook outdoors. Li Shang: What's your name? Mulan: Uh... um... uh.. Chi Fu: Your commanding officer just asked you a question. Mulan: I've got a name.. And it's a boy's name too. Sci-Ryan: whispering How about Ling? Mulan: Sci-Ryan His name is Ling. Li Shang: I didn't ask for HIS name, I asked for yours. Mushu: Uh... Ah-chu! Mulan: Ah-chu! Li Shang: Ah-chu? Mulan: Gesundheit. Hee hee... I kill myself. Mulan: Mushu... Li Shang: Mushu? Mulan: No. Li Shang: Then what is it?! Mushu: Ping! Ping was my best friend growing up. Mulan: It's Ping. Li Shang: Ping. Mushu: 'Course, Ping did steal my girl- Mulan: Yes. My name is Ping. Li Shang: Let me see your conscription notice. hands the scroll to him Fa Zhou? THE Fa Zhou? Chi Fu: I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son. Mulan: Er, he... doesn't talk about me much. attempts to spit but fails miserably Chi Fu: I can see why. This boy's an absolute lunatic! laughs Ryan F-Freeman: I could do this. Li Shang I'm Ryan. Reporting for duty, sir. Cody Fairbrother: I'm Cody, Ryan's brother and this is Crash Bandicoot. Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan and there are my two band mates; Bertram and Adam. Evil Anna: her man voice And these are our friends. Shang a list of Ryan's team Li Shang: I see. Meg Griffin: I know.. her man voice I mean, I know I got a name. And it is a boy's name as well. Ernest Penfold: Oh. How about Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: My name is Ryan, Penfold. Evil Ryan: to Meg I know. Beg. Ryan think of the name Beg. Meg Griffin: It is Beg. Li Shang: Beg? Meg Griffin: Yes. My name is Beg. Partner of Ryan and friend to Shilintino. Shi La Won: We know Ryan like Beg's father. Meg Griffin: And I know he did talk about me a little. to spit but fails Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Beg. You can still practice. Li Shang: Okay, gentlemen, thanks to your new friends Ping and his allies, you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow, the real work begins. men grumbles Mushu: You know, we have to work on your people skills. Conaria Lacey: Same here. Meg Griffin: Ryan, mind if I talk to you in private? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. and Meg goes into a tent Meg Griffin: Ryan. Will you keep me being a girl a secret? Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, Meg. Why? Meg Griffin: Because I don't want the men to know. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, I promise I will keep it as a secret. Cross my heart. his heart and spark Meg Griffin: Thanks. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts